


Lucky Number Seven

by WinterWolf610



Series: Lucky [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Analingus, Barebacking, Bi Dean, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Bukkake, Cockrings, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doctor Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Positions, Not all the sex acts tagged are Dean/Cas, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but in their relationship they switch, buttplug, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf610/pseuds/WinterWolf610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auto mechanic Dean Winchester was born lucky. When he gets in a bad car accident, he wakes up to find that his life was saved by a hot doctor called Castiel Novak. After his miraculous recovery, he dubs the doctor his guardian angel and asks him on a date. Cas accepts the offer when Dean is no longer his patient and they go on a series of dates, each one better than the last. Now on their seventh date, Cas invites Dean to go to a sex club with him. At first Dean is shocked but as he continues to watch the performances, Dean feels the heat between himself and his angel grow and boldly challenges Cas take him on that stage in front of everyone. His angel thinks that can be arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Seven

Dean Winchester knew he looked good tonight. Hell, he looked pretty good all the time but he'd made extra effort tonight because he had no responsibilities, no little brothers to look after or cars to fix for work or anything else. Tonight, he was going to get laid with a smoking hot dude.

Dean had been invited to a special club tonight by the guy he'd been seeing. As he walked in, scantily clad both men and women turned their heads and gave him lusty looks but the only person he had eyes for was Castiel, the hot doctor who had saved his life after the horrendous car crash he had gotten into last year. 

Dean's car had been hit head on by a drunk driver and his well-maintained 1967 Impala's solid frame had protected him mostly, save from the head and spinal damage that came from not having headrests in his beloved old car. Dean, however, had healed almost miraculously under Dr. Castiel Novak's care. After the surgery, high off the anesthetics, Dean had called the good doctor his guardian angel because he was "gorgeous and saved my life" and the nickname stuck. Now that he was no longer his patient, Cas gave into his flirting and they went on a date.

They'd gone out for coffee first and discovered they had a lot of common interests and really hit it off. Their next date they went and saw the latest superhero movie and held hands for the first time. Third date they went to dinner and kissed on Cas's doorstep when Dean walked him home. Fourth date they had a romantic picnic in the park which lead to some heavy making out. Fifth date was stay-in movie night at Cas's swanky downtown condo and that lead to really touching each other for the first time. Sixth date Dean picked up Cas in his newly restored car and they went ice skating and that resulted in Cas staying the night "just to warm up". 

Each date had topped the previous one so now on their seventh date, he didn't know what could best sex with Cas. His angel had promised this would be the best yet and make up for the time since their last date. Dean didn't see how that was possible. The guy was just freaking awesome in the sack. What had started off as cuddling to warm up after ice skating ended up as the best sex Dean had ever had. Cas was a skilled lover who took and gave in equal measure. Dean loved when Cas told him how he wanted him and how he attended to him. He loved how being inside Cas for the first time felt. He loved having Cas inside him as much as he liked being inside Cas. Best of all, Cas' piercing blue eyes never stopped looking at him every time they had sex, like his eyes were drinking him in. They made Dean want to do everything he knew to keep those gorgeous eyes solely on him. 

As such, Dean knew he found Cas when stunning blue eyes honed in on him, even in the dark. He was seated in one of the shadowy booths around the perimeter. He realized as he approached that the booth was more of a plush couch with a sturdy desk instead of a table. He slid in next to Cas, who immediately grabbed him for a hungry and claiming kiss. No doubt he had seen the way these people were looking at him. 

"Hey angel," Dean grinned, "miss me that much?" They saw each other just about everyday but it had been months since their last proper date.

"Of course," replied Cas with a smile. He was still wearing his suit, which meant he had come straight from the office. He looked hot in it so Dean wasn't complaining. His angel's signature trench coat was thrown haphazardly on the couch next to him. Cas seemed to find Dean's form fitting slacks and close fitted button down just as appealing. "You look good, baby."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Dean rejoined. Looking around, he couldn't help but remark, "What kind of club is this? Looks like no club I've ever been to." There was a large raised stage in the middle of the room surrounded by patrons at little cafe tables. All the dark booths were occupied. All the patrons seemed to be either engaging in public displays of affection or looking like they wished they could be. A waitress popped over to take their drink order and Cas ordered for them both.

"It's a sex club," answered Cas finally as the waitress set down their drinks. 

"What?!" exclaimed Dean as the lights dimmed even further. Thoughts raced through Dean's mind but the only one that formed coherently was a shocked mental exclamation of "my angel brought me to a sex club?!"

"Show's starting now. Just watch."

Dean did indeed watch as a man took the stage and simply introduced himself as the MC and said they were getting the show started with Tigress and Bull. A gorgeous slender woman with soft brown skin and a short, handsome, muscled man strode out onto the stage. They wore masks and little else. The man wore a harness and a matching jockstrap and the woman wore a leather bikini and a sizable strapon. They were both super hot. 

Dean must have gasped because he heard Cas chuckle but he couldn't tear his eyes from the couple on the stage. Their movements were so sure and purposeful. The woman was clearly an experienced domme and her sub trusted her completely. Their foreplay was hot and it wasn't demeaning. The sub was clearly well disciplined and he was certainly rewarded if the man's moans were anything the go by. Watching that huge strapon disappear inside the man's hole was hypnotizing. 

Dean quickly realized that the strapon was double ended and watching the woman lose herself in her pleasure was intoxicating. They were racing toward the end now and Dean was starting to feel that his tight fitting pants might have been a bad idea for this kind of club. Thankfully the desk and the dark lighting hid him from everyone but Cas.

Soon a second couple was taking the stage. They were called the Princess and the Prize but Dean couldn't tell which was which when two women, a redhead and a brunette, stepped up next. The brunette was in a sexy nurses outfit and the redhead was in an elegant black tight corset and tutu dress with thigh high stockings held up by garters. When she moved she revealed her crotchless panties. 

They began a role play where the nurse lifted up the girl's skirt and asked her how she felt as increasingly larger dildos were thrust in and out of her pussy. Dean couldn't help but imagine Cas doing something similar to him, asking him in his professional doctor voice how he felt as he inserted increasingly larger things in his ass. Dean licked his lips and added that to the list of things to try with his angel. The two women on stage were now licking each other to orgasm and it was incredibly erotic. Nothing forced or faked about it and the crowd responded in kind. Dean joined in the cheering. 

The MC announced the next performers as Lion, Tiger and Bear. "Oh my!" Dean chuckled at the names but quickly realized why as the three men stripped unceremoniously. A huge burly man with a lot of chest hair who had a fearsome bear tattooed all across his back took the stage with a middle aged but handsome black haired man with a lion tattoo wrapped around his left leg and a younger slender Asian man with a huge tiger tattoo that wrapped around his chest and onto his back. All three had an array of other tattoos covering their bodies as well.

These three engaged in no foreplay as it seemed they were already fired up. The trio had cockrings on their impressive and fully erect members. A huge butt plug with a fake tiger tail was pulled out of Tiger and Dean gasped at the size. It was probably 4 or 5 inches at the base and tapered but it still looked to be the size of a softball or bigger. Lion and Bear wasted no time putting Tiger on his hands and knees on the sturdy desk onstage. Within seconds Tiger had deepthroated Lion's impressive length and had Bear buried balls deep in his ass. They used him roughly, barely letting him catch his breath. Bear was absolutely merciless in his pounding of Tiger's ass. He could barely groan around Lion's cock. When Lion was getting close, he pulled out of the young man's throat as Bear easily picked up Tiger by his thighs, dick still throbbing in his ass. With a swift motion, Lion put his cock in Tiger's ass alongside Bear's huge dick. Tiger clung to Lion's neck as Bear hefted his body up and down on the two massive dicks up his ass. His moans were unearthly in their combination of some pain and more pleasure. The sounds went straight to Dean's cock and he wouldn't mind trading places with any of the three men on stage. They had laid Tiger on his back with his knees up and gaping hole on display, removed any cock rings and all three of them were rubbing themselves to completion and spending themselves on Tiger's belly. 

Dean was breathing hard by the end and might have been a bit jumpy when Cas suddenly put his arm around him. "Enjoying yourself I see. Professionals are done for now. Now it's the amateurs turn. Sumi and Richard are next. She's a coworker of mine. She's how I found out about this place." Dean turned to the stage to see a petite Asian woman with milky white skin and wearing a gorgeous silk gown climbing the stairs to the stage with a man with dirty blond hair and a confident smirk. They explored each other's bodies and engaged in several acrobatic positions but Dean was barely paying attention to them. 

"Found out how exactly?" queried Dean. 

Cas chucked lightly. "You're so cute when you're jealous. Just in discussion after work at a bar over more than a few drinks. Don't worry, I've never taken anyone to the stage here. And unlike you, my dear, I only am interested in men in my bed. One man. You." The smolder Cas gave Dean at that moment should have been illegal.

"Prove it," challenged Dean, "take me in front of all these people and show them how you just want me and no one else." Dean smirked confidently but inside he was already starting to panic. Cas must have sensed this because he leaned over to whisper in Dean's ear. 

"We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. You sure about this?" murmured Castiel as he pressed feather light kisses to Dean's ear and temple. Dean shivered and nodded. "Stay here for a moment. I'll make the arrangements." Dean nodded again. 

He downed the rest of his now warm whiskey which had been neglected as Dean had raptly watched the performances. Cas's coworker and her lover seemed to be finishing up and he picked up the pace of his thrusts into her. Her large breasts bounced attractively as their coupling reached a frenzy. He reached between them to bring her over the edge before he let himself go and their pleasured noises reached a crescendo. 

Dean was so absorbed in the couple on stage he didn't hear Cas come back. "Hope you didn't change your mind. We're next." Cas gave Dean a heart melting smile and Dean felt his fears wash away. He trusted Cas with his life. Trusting him with his body was not too far a stretch. He took the leap of faith. 

The MC announced the next amateurs were "Big D and his Angel!" and Dean gaped at Castiel. 

"Big D? Really?" he hissed as they made their way to the stage, without their shoes and socks as Cas insisted it would waste time.

"Well your one tattoo on your left pectoral muscle is hardly enough to identify you by, unlike my wings or Tiger, Lion and Bear's tattoos," Cas rejoined. "And your first initial is D and you are rather well endowed in that particular area." The so-called angel sent Dean a shiteating grin. "Just focus on me and relax."

The crowd whistled appreciatively as Dean and Cas took the stage. Thankfully on the bright stage their audience was barely visible. Cas took charge and began kissing Dean sensuously as he guided him to lay back on the padded table and began unbuttoning his shirt. Without an undershirt on, his chest was immediately exposed to the audience. Cas worshipped the exposed skin by kissing every inch of it and leaving little marks behind. The crowd was cheering on Cas's every move. He tried to ignore them as he watched Cas give him a little show of taking off his blue tie, his own button down and his spotless white undershirt. His eyes locked with his angel's and he felt emboldened. 

"Let me see your wings, angel," he demanded. The smirk Cas shot him should have clued him in to what his angel had planned next. With a quick and practiced motion Cas simultaneously pulled Dean's pants and boxers down to his knees and took to licking Dean's very enthusiastic dick into as soon as it was uncovered. The position certainly gave Dean a good view of Cas's tattooed back. Elegant and detailed wings swept over his back, normally hidden beneath his professional clothes, and Dean found the way they rippled as the doctor moved enchanting and erotic. He could hear the crowd murmuring appreciatively about how he lived up to the name Cas had given him tonight and about his angel's gorgeous black wings. 

As soon as Cas took the most intimate part of Dean into his mouth, he forgot all about the crowd. All that existed was the cherubic-faced doctor doing sinful and ungodly things to him. Cas was too skilled at this and Dean wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't stop Cas now so he reached for the angel's wrist. Cas got the hint and pulled off. 

Cas also removed the pants hanging about Dean's ankles so he could press Dean in half and go to work loosening his hole with his tongue. Cas produced a bottle of cherry flavored lube from his pocket and set about working into Dean with his tongue. Dean wasn't religious but he thanked whatever force that had brought Castiel into his life. 

Cas's tongue pulled out of him and before he could protest, two lube slicked fingers replaced it. They felt around for Dean's prostate. Cas was delighting in teasing him and scissoring him open. A third finger was added when Cas determined he was ready for it. He was already so on edge that it didn't take Dean long to start hungering for his angel's cock.

"Come on, angel. What are you waiting for? I need you in me now." Cas knew how much Dean hated begging so he didn't press for more. 

"Just making sure you are ready to receive your angel," taunted Cas as he dropped his pants and began slicking his dick up. The smug bastard wasn't wearing underwear all day at work. Dean's mouth was still hanging open as Cas pulled him to the end of the surface he was laying on and the angel pressed himself against the other man's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"God yes!" was all the reply Cas needed before hilting himself in Dean. After a moment of adjusting, Dean started to rock back and forth on Cas's cock. Cas took his cue and began an even pace, aiming for Dean's prostate and making him cry out wantonly. 

After a while of that, Cas pulled out suddenly and simply said, "Turn over." Dean did and got on his hands and knees, not wanting to go long without his angel in him. Cas wasted no time in reinserting himself and setting a much faster pace. Dean was panting out little moans as his angel took him roughly. Each stroke was building heat in him and he was beginning to crave release. He felt Cas pull out again and his angel commanded Dean to ride him. 

As much as Dean liked that Cas was the one in control of this situation, he didn't mind taking some back right now. Dean bounced up and down on the pliant man underneath him and began to roll his hips on the downward thrusts. Cas was groaning pleasurably whenever he did. He placed his angel's hands on his hips and invited him to trust in time with his own motions. Neither were going to last much longer so Dean put everything he had left into riding Cas and was shocked when he came untouched. It surprised Cas too and caused him to release suddenly into Dean. Both men moaned out their releases and Dean fell forward on Cas's chest, totally spent. He started laughing lightly and smiling and kissing Cas who rubbed a hand lazily up Dean's side. The crowd was roaring their approval and Dean couldn't care less. All that mattered was his angel. He felt Cas slipping out of him and he tried to clench around him but Cas only smiled. When he was fully out, Dean felt a small, hard plastic thing being placed in him. A butt plug. 

"Round 2 is going to be in my bed at home. We're leaving right now. Told you this date would be the best yet," whispered Cas. 

Dean couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading back over this to edit and I realized some of my OCs could correspond to some other characters in the show. You may sub them in mentally if you like :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
